


Miranda

by Angelgod187



Series: The Davis Investigation (Part 1) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Established Relationship, Gavin is still an asshole, Investigation, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Light Dom/sub, M/M, They work as partners, but only Nines, mention of dead kids, mentions of hank/connor, pegging?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelgod187/pseuds/Angelgod187
Summary: “The guy who kills his kids won’t get sympathy from me.”Ice blue eyes rolled, fed up with the human. “I’m not saying to be empathetic. I’m saying your temper makes you sloppy and it’s not cute.”Gavin felt himself go red, embarrassed at his partners use of words. “Yeah, well, go fuck yourself!”
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: The Davis Investigation (Part 1) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790206
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this... thing that has consumed me for almost four months now. Unlike previous posts, I'm trying something new with this one. This will end up a series and will consist of stories strung together to make a whole investigation fic. I'll upload a chapter a day until the whole thing is posted, unless I can't stop myself and then a whole story goes up in a day... we'll see! I will tag each story as their own isolated instance, so please keep that in mind as you read. The tags will very wildly. 
> 
> This fic is totally finished, thanks to the wonderful help of my beta reader, [WickedWon!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWon/pseuds/WickedWon) Please go check out their work! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Gavin shoved the suspected murderer into the back of the black and white.

“You can’t just yank me out of my house like this!” The psychopath named Robert Davis shouted, fighting against Gavin.

“Talk to the warrant,” Gavin spit, shoving the man's head down again, clearing the doorframe. “It’s not even your fucking house.”

Davis started that low creepy laugh, eyes crazed as he looked up at Gavin. “I killed them. I’ve killed them all, Detective. Those kids were just proof that we can make him whole again.” Skin crawling, Gavin tried to ignore the confession, shoving Davis back in a little harder, the man hitting his head against the top of the car door as he struggled. “Police brutali—!“ Gavin cut the man off when he slammed the door in Davis’ face.

“Gavin,” a reproachful voice admonished.

“Fuck off, tin can,” Gavin growled, slapping the car for Tina to head off before them to start processing Davis. “It took you a week to find him. Fucking act like it.” It was a purposeful barb from an exhausted brain, and it landed. The little LED his partner insisted on keeping spun yellow, brows pinched.

“You can’t slam suspect heads into cars. They can get charges dropped due to your temper.”

It happened before. Which only pissed Gavin off to have it spot lighted and by mister goodie goodie ass kisser at that.

“The guy who kills his kids won’t get sympathy from me.”

Ice blue eyes rolled, fed up with the human. “I’m not saying to be empathetic. I’m saying your temper makes you sloppy and it’s not cute.”

Gavin felt himself go red, embarrassed at his partners use of words. “Yeah, well, go fuck yourself!”

Gavin marched over to his car, slamming the drivers side door behind him to make a point. He slammed his hand against the steering wheel once, upset that Nines was right. He covered his eyes, leaning up against the window to avoid seeing Tina ask Nines what crawled up Gavin’s ass and died.

Gavin lost two cases for his bad behavior over the past four years. The only two write ups in his file required two year grace periods for rank promotions and neither were coming off his record. They burned him like a brand every time they resurfaced in his normally drunken stupors. Gavin was three months away from Lieutenant since his last massive fuck up. He always had to go and fuck it all up at the last minute.

The Davis investigation hit hard. Harder than most. They weren’t warned children were in the Davis house. They weren’t supposed to be there, on paper. Ex-wife made plans with the new boyfriend and Robert Davis covered her night. Unfortunately, the kids came out as collateral as his mental state dove with the idea that someone was banging the ex.

Hank was the first to find the little girl in a bathtub of water and blood. All the progress Connor had made over the last year? Gone as the bathroom door swung open. No one liked murder but add in children… children made it a fucked up nightmare.

Hank hadn’t been seen in the last week, taking his saved up personal time over the last year, and Connor with him. When Gavin had the mind to ask Nines about them, knowing he and Conner talked almost daily, he got this far off look and slowly shook his head. Nothing rattled Nines in the ten months they’d been working together. Not till this. That shook Gavin harder than it should have, but he was only human.

A furious few days of investigation led to the asshole's own mother. Stacy Davis’ interview was mostly clean, from a human's perspective. But an android hadn’t been present and their ability to spot a liar was second to none. The evidence being admissible in court was the cherry on top. When Nines showed up, he saw right through all her perfectly acted bullshit. Eventually they got Stacy to sing under threat of impeding an investigation, a felony.

Robert's friend had no idea who he was housing, what had happened. Insisted Davis lied about the ex-wife taking the kids back and needing space. The guy's wife corroborated his story, equally as shocked and mortified of what Robert had done. They had a young daughter of their own, the horror hitting close to home. They were more than willing to help catch Davis. Everything else went smoothly.

The passenger door opened and the car dipped noticeably before it was closed crisply. “Your heart rate is still elevated. I only left you alone so it would calm. What were you thinking about?”

Gavin bit his inner cheek, reaching up by muscle memory to the button turning the autonomous vehicle on.

“Gavin, you can’t just ignore me,” Nines pushed. “You're clearly upset. What did he say that got under your skin?”

Gavin’s teeth ground with his rising temper against the deep voice. He just wants to not think.

“Gavin—“

“Can’t you just shut up for five fucking minutes?! Can’t you just leave me alone?! Why the fucking fuck does it even matter to you, huh?! HUH?! Stop pretending like you care. Leave me alone.”

The silence weighed down like a heavy blanket, trapping the words in the confined space to linger longer they should. Nines’ stiff CyberLife clothing he refused to change out of, shifted against the leather of the seat as he turned to look out ahead. Gavin tried not to cry in frustration. He hated his temper sometimes.

The car took off back to the station, the tension in the car palpable. Gavin chewed at his bottom lip till it was split and the taste of copper made him come back to himself. He switched to his top lip, chewing on it and his words.

“I’m sorry,” he spit out when they were parked at the precinct, opening the door quickly and exiting before Nines could say anything.

“Shit, the guy hit you?” Fowler said from Gavin’s desk, folder of the arrest in hand.

“No,” Gavin said, unwilling to elaborate.

“Have the suspect in holding. Told Chen that he wanted his lawyer. Good job catching him.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, taking a seat rather than getting to interrogation. “Hate when they know their rights.”

“Yeah, well,” Fowler slapped the desk with the folder twice, not needing to say anymore, before walking off.

Nines came in like a force of nature, everyone he passed greeted him and waved. The women swooned and the androids came in their fucking pants. Nines insisted that he had no idea what Gavin was talking about but even the blind could see this shit.

It wasn’t quite the same with Connor, which Gavin found interesting. Everyone had seen him as a machine and had a harder time adjusting. Androids still quietly held it over him, what he’d done before ‘awakening’. Some of the other officers slipped up and demanded rather than asked. Connor took it all in stride. Hank was the one to watch out for, his glare promising weeks of punishment for each slip up as he took back to his position of Lieutenant.

None of that with the meaner looking, taller, sleeker model though. It gave Gavin a small tinder of satisfaction that his partner was liked a little better. One of them had to be.

An hour passed before the lawyer arrived and was taken back to talk shop with her murdering client. Gavin gave her a fake smile as he closed the door on them. Five minutes later they were ready, a new record.

Gavin sat in the chair and Nines stood behind him. That glare made men stronger than the smugly smiling piece of shit piss their pants. Lawyers could only do so much and this fucker was about to learn that the law—

“You never read Mr. Davis his Miranda rights,” she started off. “Thus, I will ask that anything said while in your custody is struck from the record.”

Gavin’s thoughts halted.

Nines stepped up to the table without hesitation. “I have a recording that shows otherwise.”

She didn’t cower under the ice glare, for which Gavin would be impressed if a cold line of sweat wasn’t forming between his shoulders. He searched his memories frantically trying to remember what happened two hours ago. He knew deep down, they were right. He’d rushed in, happy to finally stop getting the runaround with Davis.

“I wasn’t told shit,” Davis said, arms crossing over his chest defensively.

“Show us, if you could?” The lawyer asked, looking down at Nines hands. “If you have the footage, that is?”

“It would be my pleasure,” he said in that false polite tone Gavin taught him on a drunken night that turned into a slumber party. Tina still held her pictures of Gavin half asleep on Nines while the android was in stasis over their heads.

Nines yellow LED went an alarming red, smile fading from his lips. His gaze dropped down to the table, eyes swishing back and forth as if reading something ten times faster than a human could. Those ice blue eyes, wide with shock, landed on Gavin.

Nines mouth open and closed a few times. “I—I don’t seem—“

“To have the footage? Because Detective Reed failed to read my client his Miranda rights,” the lawyer cut in. “And bashed his head against the cruiser,” Mr. Davis turning his head to show the small cut sitting in the middle of a steadily growing bruise that was sure to be hurting. There was barely any blood. “So, if that will be all, Gentleman? I do believe my client needs medical attention?”

Neither moved.

“Would you like to get an escort together or shall I?” She asked, getting to her feet.

“No,” Chris said, entering the room, having been watching from the two way room. “I have called for an ambulance.”

“Thank you. I ask that he be in his own cell till it arrives.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Chris led them out of the room, not making eye contact with Nines or Gavin. The door slammed behind the three.

“Gavin,” Nines whispered, tired and ragged.

Gavin wished the android was pissed. He could handle anger in matching it with his own. No. Nines was disappointed.

Gavin got to his feet as the door was slammed open.

“Fucking damnit Reed!” Fowler howled into the room. “You forgot the fucking basics?! In my office!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ready?” Nines asked, showing Gavin the blindfold. He nodded, closing his eyes. 
> 
> “Fuck yes, please.”

Nines closed the door of their apartment quietly. Gavin stood in the foyer, numb and disconnected. His normally fiery mint green eyes dull and unfocused. 

Nines held his breath, letting small heat warnings build up as he reached out for his partner. He covered Gavin’s eyes with one hand and wrapped the other around his shoulders. He kissed the human where an LED would be if he were an android. 

“I’m sorry, Gavin,” Nines muttered, kissing him again. “I should have caught it.”

Gavin didn’t say anything, his blood pressure rising a story old as time. Nines pulled him a little closer as tears wet his hand. 

“Shhh, Gavin,” he cooed, trying to wrap himself like a blanket around the man, pulling him in tighter. 

“That’s another write up,” Gavin whispered, voice trembling from the tears. “Another two years of waiting.”

Nines could practically hear the cogs turning in Gavin’s head. Feel through his spike in beats per minute the anxiety running rampant. 

“There is too much evidence. Davis is going to be put away for a long time, no matter the slip up. You don’t have to worry about that,” Nines paused. “Gavin, do you need to stop thinking?”

Gavin’s breathing hitched, his head moving so slightly in a nod that a human might miss it. 

“Ok. Go to the room. Strip.” Nines patted Gavin’s hip lightly. 

Gavin jolted forward like an old car being forced to move. Feet dragging on the floor to balance the human as he slowly made his way to the bedroom. 

Their partnership extending beyond work was a very well kept secret. Only Connor knew and that was Nines’ fault through a long and tiring data transfer for a case. Gavin had blown up at him, their first big fight. Gavin tried to swear Connor to secrecy the next day, furiously whispering to him in the break room. Connor gave the human that half smirk he’d perfected, nodding along. Nines quietly followed up with a threat of bodily harm and Connor behaved himself. Not even Tina was told of their relationship status, though Nines suspected his partner's long time friend knew more than she let on. 

Their relationship was currently only four months old, yet it was everything to Nines. He couldn’t imagine his life any differently, from the moment of activation in the basement of CyberLife to falling head over heels for his grumpy human. 

Early on, Gavin was forced to sit him down and stumble his way through explaining Nines needed to learn to ‘be his own man’ and ‘get some hobby or shit’. His level of obsession was spilling just the tiniest bit into work and people were starting to talk, which was the last thing Gavin wanted. He was a very private individual. 

Taking the advice of finding a hobby to heart, Nines turned to the Internet for research. Books, movies, the arts, all digested and understood, cross referenced and summarized in a few short weeks. At some point, Nines stumbled across porn. An innocent search turning the entirety of his attention to a wide spanning maw of videos, books and even video games. Digging through a few hours worth of content in a few minutes, Nines found it didn’t really do anything for him, but it was a welcome distraction. Starting from the top and working his way down, Nines realized he had taste. Some things didn’t work for him like others. 

Then he tripped across a recommended video. A female presenting Traci model with a strap on, smiling down at what looked to be a human man hogtied to the bed. Fascinated with the implications, he dove head first without a thought. 

In the span of three days, Nines became obsessed with pegging Gavin. His obsession with the sub genre was a stark reminder that, at the time, him and Gavin had yet to physically interact in their relationship. The most done was an occasional kiss that could be classified as ‘heated’. Gavin never pushed and Nines had failed to remember how important humans found sex to be till he was burning his processors under the strain of needing to reduce his human down to grunts and moans. 

The videos were all slightly different, intriguing Nines investigative programs. Refined searching results were filled with Traci models, both with and without genital components. Two thirds of the videos contained a human partner. Nines redirected his search criteria to what he was familiar with. Androids and willing submissive male human partners. The act of taking a false phallus in any orifice seemed incredibly pleasurable in all of them. Even with presenting male Traci’s, they strapped on larger and larger mimics, their partners provocatively panting for more. 

The humans didn’t seem to mind that their android partner could easily retrofit their pelvic plate with realistic after market sex organs of any size. In the case of female presenting androids, it seemed to heighten the pleasure of their partner that she hadn’t changed a thing. Not having any synthetic sex organs himself, Nines went down a deep and never ending rabbit hole with the silicon equivalent. Even taking in the videos as fast as possible with his top processing abilities, it would have taken him years to finish all the current media available to him. 

The idea that Gavin might like doing what was in those videos had been intoxicating. It created a new problem for Nines, not touching Gavin at all. Every touch pulled up specific cases of how Nines could bend Gavin over and force him to submit. Nines’ chassis vibrated with need every night they lay together, Gavin’s warm breath innocently dragging coals against Nines synth-skin. Preconstructions of what he would do to Gavin kept him up those nights, hands held firmly at his side, stiff as a board. 

On those long nights, he used the information gathered from times he’d accidentally caught Gavin masterbating in the shower. Nines assumed Gavin thought the white noise would cover the squish of his hand running over himself, panting into his hand with that occasional breathy moan as he sped up towards the end. He always groaned loudly on release, feet squeaking on the tub floor as he shook with the power of his pleasure. 

Nines turned to Connor on day five, shaking under the load of his processors needing to pin Gavin down and have his way with him, but with no real way of doing it. Surprised but not wanting to turn him away, Connor offered support where he could. Unlike Nines, Connor was fully outfitted with genital components as a part of his base model. He couldn’t remove it if he wanted to, with how the plates fit against his abdominal chassis, removal could mean real irreparable damage. 

Nines was much the same. His base model was stripped of many bells and whistles they’d tried on Connor but most of their model was the same. 

One of the largest differences, RK900 chassis were made from scratch, durability for the army in mind. Wider than any other android made and with a heavy iron alloy, made to withstand a tank shell at a hundred feet. Nothing could be replaced, made to transfer memory data to a new body when damaged beyond repair. The system proved to work through the RK800 prototype. 

Unfortunately, not even highly specialized genital parts could be installed, even if Nines could afford them. 

Connor assured him he'd have something for Nines by the end of the day, sending him off to a crime scene with a highly inquisitive partner who knew something was up. Gavin had been a pain in his ass all the rest of the day. Hanging off Nines, demanding to know why he was stuck in a perpetual state of yellow. Why did talking to Connor with the ‘weird hand thingy’ take so long? It never took that long! Why was he so quiet? Why did he feel distant? Did Gavin do something wrong? Eventually Gavin got pissed, giving up on gaining Nines’ attention and got back to work. 

Nines hadn’t known frustration till he tried to get away from Gavin, stupidly walking into the bathroom to create some distance when they were back at the station. That set Gavin’s ’weird meter’ off, who followed him in. 

“Geeze, Nines,” Gavin muttered, checking all the stalls were clear before turning to him. “Did I fucking kill your mom? Why the hell have you been avoiding me all day?”

Nines watched his lips, reconstructing hundreds of ways of capturing them. “I’m fine, Gavin.”

Gavin glared, getting closer. “Oh really? You’re ‘fine’ now?” He got a little closer, looking behind him at the bathroom door. “You can talk to me,” he muttered, looking at Nines’ neck rather than his eyes. 

“I don’t want to,” Nines’ voice was clipped, social protocols forced off under the strain his RAM was experiencing to not grab Gavin and do unspeakable things. 

Gavin’s mint green eyes shot up to meet his, vulnerable and hurt. It quickly turned to defensive anger. “Fuck. Fuck! Fine! Be that fucking way! Go to Anderson’s for all I fucking care!” He shoved at Nines before stalking back out from the bathroom. Nines slammed back against the bathroom sinks, processors losing the ability to hold himself upright. Nines’ systems couldn’t handle the strain of his perverse hunger and the sudden argument. His legs gave, unable to calculate the numbers needed for equilibrium. That’s how Chris found him, slumped over under the bathroom sinks. 

Connor was there the next moment, asking for a proper connection.  _ I found something _ , he assured, sending over a quick URL. Nines’ systems lagged to open it, but when it did pop the website open, it released a pressure in his chest he hadn’t known was there. It was expensive and  _ very _ aftermarket. Reviews were solid and promised great results. Nines didn’t hesitate in ordering one via overnight shipping. 

“Nines?!” Gavin’s fearful cry echoed in the bathroom. “Holy shit, what the fuck happened?!”

“No need to worry,” Connor said with a smile. “He’s ok, now.” Followed up with a,  _ enjoy _ , before he cut their connection. 

Nines climbed back to his feet, still a little shaky as his processors started their calculations after the soft reboot they’d needed. Gavin had given him a properly awkward side hug and they all got back to work like nothing ever happened. 

The next day, or night, gave way to the realization that Gavin was more than willing to submit under proper conditions. His human liked to turn off from the stressors in his life, hand himself over to his partner. The addition of the attachment was… well received, to say the least. Nines had never felt so trusted then the times they came together, over and over again. 

Nines blinked back to the present, hearing the bed creak as it took on weight. He didn’t need preconstruction software to know that Gavin was naked on hands and knees, waiting for him. 

He quietly removed his tie and jacket, releasing the first few buttons on the stiff black shirt. He rolled up the sleeves as he leaned against the bedroom door frame, taking in the sight of his partner. Normally Gavin was hard by now, but his detachment was lingering even here. 

“Gavin,” Nines let himself sink into the more dominant persona he took in these bedroom activities. Gavin shivered, blinking a few times, he looked over his shoulder to watch. “There you are.”

Nines slowly approached, reaching out and running a hand over each globe of his human's ass, appreciating the warmth humans were always creating. 

“Hands behind your back,” he ordered. Gavin huffed, but slid down to rest his weight on his upper chest, hands coming together at his middle back. Nines reached down to the bed side table, opening the drawer and grabbing the breakable handcuffs they’d purchased recently. Gavin seemed to like it better than the ropes. Nines cuffed Gavin, holding the chain with one finger in a silent command. 

“Blue,” Gavin obeyed. Nines released the chain, letting Gavin relax into his restraints. He rested a gentle hand on a cheek, reaching back for the blind fold. 

Gavin needed sensory redirection. Nines picked up on Gavin’s habit of shielding his eyes when overwhelmed. It was an easy conversation to add in the blind fold. 

He picked Gavin up by his throat non to genteelly, lifting him up to standing on just his knees. 

“Fuck, love when you do that,” Gavin’s voice turned to gravel with the treatment. 

“I know,” Nines said, tipping him all the way back to rest against his would be sternum. Gavin went willingly, green eyes peering up through dark lashes with a heady mix of trust and lust. Nines bent down, kissing his human. Gavin moaned, trying to get a better angle but Nines refused, holding him in place. Gavin whined, trying to bite at his lip as Nines pulled back. Nines’ rueful smile sent another shiver through Gavin. 

“Ready?” Nines asked, showing Gavin the blindfold. He nodded, closing his eyes. 

“Fuck yes, please.”

Who could refuse that? Nines pulled back, slipping the elastic back around Gavin’s head to sit properly at his ears. 

He shoved Gavin back down, Gavin wiggling to part his legs further, fully erect now. Nines places two fingers in his mouth, wetting them with the thicker analysis fluid made of his Thirium. He lightly grazed Gavin, relishing the hitch of breath, staccato of his heart, the twitch of his hips and most of all, the way he buried his face into the sheets to hide himself. 

That just wouldn’t do. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gavin,” Nines admonished, once again pinning him in place. “I don’t want to put a ring on you.”
> 
> Gavin gave a breathy moan, too lost in his pleasure to find words. 

Nines hummed to himself in thought, enraptured by the way Gavin’s hips circled with his fingers playing at his rim. He ignored the growls of frustration, waiting for the moment his human would snap. Gavin had a surprisingly high tolerance for foreplay. He enjoyed it as much as he did sex itself. But Gavin had a limit, Nines pushed him to it every time. He needed a distraction and Nines was more than willing to provide it. 

Nines let his finger catch on the rim for a moment, a promise of what was to come. Gavin moaned, trying to leverage his hips down onto the digits. Nines chuckled, slipping the tip of his finger in for a moment and back around. 

“Fuck yo—“ Ah, the moment the android was waiting for. He pulled the hand back and spanked Gavin. Hard. “UUuuooohhhhh—“ Gavin moaned, ass back at attention while a red hand print painted itself on his tan skin. 

Nines calmly went back to his rimming. Gavin was a little numb, nerves processing the stinging left in the wake of the handprint. Eventually his hips returned to their echo of rotation, following Nines’ movements. 

Slowly, Nines leaned down, unable to resist the temptation of his human. Fingers were replaced by tongue. 

“Oh, FUCK!” Gavin spit out, chain of the cuffs clinked under strain as Gavin tried to balance himself with a hand. “Nines, please,” he begged, turning to rest on his shoulder, as if he could watch. “Please, babe, oh god— please!”

Nines licked again, drinking in Gavin’s pleasured moans. He moved further down, lapping at Gavin’s balls. The human jumped a little before trying to sit on the androids face. Nines chuckled, pinning Gavin in place by his hips. 

“No, Nines, please!” Gavin’s voice was an octave higher, hips fighting against his iron hold. Nines didn’t stop, slowly moving from balls to taint and back to the pert little pucker. Again and again he ran the trail till his chin was slick and Gavin was vibrating, on the edge of orgasm. 

Nines pulled himself away, breathing away from Gavin to cool his systems down. Gavin slumped forward like a puppet cut from its strings. He immediately started humping the sheets, trying to get himself over the edge. 

“Gavin,” Nines admonished, once again pinning him in place. “I don’t want to put a ring on you.”

Gavin gave a breathy moan, too lost in his pleasure to find words. 

“Behave just a little longer,” Nines said, slowly lifting his restrictive hands away. Gavin lay there, panting and sweaty. “I’m going to grab the attachment. Don’t move.” 

Nines turned away after a moment, opening up the closet door. On the middle shelf, a large white box sat. In context, it could be mistaken for a shoe box but the residents knew better. Nines removed the lid, quickly taking out the magnetic penis. It was a fairly decent size, just over seven inches and girth thick enough for Gavin to howl every time. 

Nines opened the fly of his dress pants, feeling the strong magnets fight against his hold as he tried to line it up properly while avoiding getting one stuck on the zipper. The attachment clicked against him, all six powerful magnets connecting properly. A small scramble of data always hit the thicker copper wires that kept him standing. It gave a weird numbing effect to his legs, the nerve signals disrupted but not enough to stop them all together. 

He drew some synth-skin from his back, covering the attachment. The synth-skin reacted with the material, turning a flushed red at the tip, fake veins appearing. 

The internal magnet that it was attached to, Nines had installed through the maintenance opening in his abdomen. The internal component started the pleasure software it came with. Nines never really used it for more than a reference. Gavin was a very easy book for Nines to read. 

Coming back out of the closet, Gavin halted his humping, as if the creaking bed and whispering sheets weren’t a dead give away. Without a word, Nines landed four hard slaps, two on each cheek. 

“Nin— fu—“ Gavin cut himself off with a grunt, taking the punishment. Nines didn’t pause, running his newly attached member between drying cheeks. The only part of the software he didn’t cut off was the nerve feedback. The sensitivity was permanently stuck on a gradient, highly sensitive from seven at the base all the way up to ten at the tip. 

Nines grabbed both globes of ass, squishing them together as he started thrusting. 

“Nines, you can’t— wai—!” Nines grabbed Gavin’s hair and forced him face down, careful to angle forehead down so Gavin could breath. Pinning his head down released the pressure trapping his attachment, rendering the thrusting useless. 

“Don’t move,” Nines ordered. He reached back into the still open drawer and grabbed the tube of lube. He poured right onto the attachment, groaning at the cool sensation, wrapping a hand to try and warm it. 

“Nines, please,” Gavin had reached back while Nines was distracted, trying his best to spread his cheeks. 

“I’m going to fuck you open,” Nines promised. “Just how you like.”

Gavin groaned, “pleeeease!”

The hand lubed up ran twice around Gavin’s hole before pushing in. The other reached down, pulling Gavin’s cock towards Nines to start pumping him. 

Gavin howled at the sudden stimulation. His legs crossed, instinctively trying to cut Nines off from his overly sensitive member, but he only cemented his defeat. Nines easily found his prostate and rubbed right against it. 

Gavin’s body wasn’t his own when pleasure flooded him. Limbs twitched and spasmed, breathing erratic, head turning side to side unpredictably. Nines recorded it all in the twice locked folder in the secure hard drive separate from the others. 

Gavin threw his face down into the sheets, body taunt with pleasure. Nines twisted at the wrist and gently massaged his prostate with the tip of his finger. 

Even with the sheets to cover his mouth, the groan ripped from Gavin’s chest echoed in the room. White spurt from the tip of his cock in thick ropes, covering Nines’ hand, Gavin’s calves and the side of the bed. Nines didn’t stop, only slowed as Gavin tried to move away from the overstimulation. 

His groans turned to hisses as Nines started to pick back up before he was ready, ruining his orgasm fairly spectacularly. 

“Nines, fuck, stop!”

“You know the word,” Nines reminded him, worried for a moment as Gavin hesitated that he was pushing him too far. It never came. 

Gavin didn’t soften, right back up to the edge with his sensitivity. Nines pulled away once more, taking in the quivering mess he’d made. 

“You are so beautiful like this,” he whispered reverently. He smoothed a hand over the still red angry cheeks, marked with his hand prints. “I could trap you here, you know that?” Gavin hissed, the tip of Nines’ attachment kissing his ass. “Hard for me. Orgasm after orgasm.” Gavin shook his head, unable to process. “Tied like an animal, covered in white? Maybe let others come in?”

He watched Gavin’s already rapid heart rate flutter at the mention of others. Nines wasn’t sold on it but Gavin had dropped hints in the past for his love of cuckolds. 

Nines put the thought behind him, lining himself up. The tip slowly sunk in, Gavin always ready for him. They both moaned, Nines taking ahold of Gavin’s hips and pulling him back in one harsh movement. Gavin gasped as if the air was knocked from him, Nines balls deep in half a second. 

Gavin liked the burn the next day and that was good, because the heat and reflexive tightening wiped near every thought off Nines’ RAM except, MORE. 

The room was filled with human grunts and gasps and the slap of flesh against flesh. Nines is forced to double his respiratory intake to keep his processors from frying under the strain of the attachments feedback loop. More, MoRe, MORE! 

Gavin came suddenly, his groan spurring Nines to dig as deep as he could. Gavin’s ass tried to milk Nines, but the android wasn’t done with his human yet. He ground slowly through Gavin’s orgasm, a quiet tell that Gavin was in for three rounds tonight. 

“I don’t think—“ Gavin gasped suddenly. “I can’t—!”

“Shhh,” Nines blanketed himself over Gavin’s stockier form, able to comfortably kiss his partner's shoulder. “I’ve rung five out of you before, Gavin. And you shouldn’t be thinking at all. Looks like I haven’t done my job.”

“N-no, you have!” Gavin promised. “Just give me—!”

Nines started to pick back up, reaching around and under Gavin, taking his softening cock in hand. He hissed, bucking up against Nines body to avoid his hand. Fully trapped, his lips quivered, shoulders shaking with strain. 

“Use your word if you have to,” Nines reminded him, kissing his shoulder, slowing his hips down to give Gavin a chance to think. 

“Mercy,” Gavin begged through an overstimulated sob. 

Nines only picked up right from where he'd left off. He was close and Gavin was still a chub in his hand. He was near violent with his lover, not even using his whole attachment as he aimed and hit Gavin’s prostate on repeat, milking his cock at the same time. 

Gavin didn’t know what to do, body twisting every which way to try and escape Nines hands and false cock. Gavin’s writhing body was intoxicating to Nines, driving him to run his one free hand against every available plane of skin as his hips returned to full length thrusts as Gavin filled back out, his orgasm within reach. 

It wasn’t the way his passageway pulsed or the way Gavin arched against him. It was that orgasmic groan that set Nines over the edge. He bit down into Gavin’s shoulder, pinning him down as he drove himself as deep as he could. He didn’t produce substance, but the attachment pulsed like he did. 

Slowly he released Gavin, the human panting and sweaty with his ass still presented to be used. Nines reached for the key and released each wrist of the cuffs. He rubbed life back into them, still buried in Gavin’s heat. He massaged the humans shoulders and then his back. Gavin’s knees gave out, laying flat on his stomach. Nines slipped out, permanently erect and sensitive while it was attached, he shivered at the cold. 

Leaving the eye mask in place, Nines left for the en-suite bathroom. He quickly detached the attachment and placed it next to the sink to be cleaned. The software shut down, his RAM freed of its strangle hold to fuck anything tight and warm. 

He ran the water to warm it and grabbed a washcloth. Once an appropriate temperature he wet the cloth, returning to Gavin. His breathing was leveled out and he was boneless. Nines picked him up and returned him to the living room. He cleaned his human, returning to the room for a change of sheets. Once everything was as it should be, he grabbed a snoozing Gavin and tucked him into bed. Nines decided to leave the eye mask in place. 

This was far better than porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading story one of this overall series! I hope you liked it!


End file.
